Torture
by starthedemonhorse
Summary: Harry loves to play around with Ron, but when something happens....OOOHHH!Read to find out, leave reviews for more chapters. WARNING: YAOISHOUNEN AI, don't like don't read, thanx. HarryxRon
1. Bludger

Starthedemonhorse: Hello again! This would be my second fic; once again I ask you be gentle with me.

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND/OR SHOUNAN AI! DON'T LIKE, GO FLAME SOMEONE ELSE!

This fic is of Harry and Ron. Enjoy pleez!

Disclaimer: don't own, but me wants

Torture 

Harry and Ron had just finished a hard work out in Quidditch practice, and were the last ones to go into the change room, as they had collected all the balls (and Ron had the misfortune of getting knocked in the shin with a bludger).

Ron pulled off his pants to look at an extremely bruised knee with blood running down his leg. "That doesn't look to well mate." Harry said, bending down to get a good look at his friends injured shin. "It's very painful as well." Ron said, shifting his leg a bit. The redhead took in a sharp breath as pain ran it's way up to the poor boy's nervous system.

"Don't move, I know a small healing charm that should help it until we get to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said, taking out his wand and pointing it gracefully at his friends shin. Ron looked at it nervously, but let Harry continue. Muttering something, the raven-haired boy waved his wand around 2 circles and flicked it into the air.

The blood stopped instantly and it didn't hurt so much to Ron, who gingerly stood up. "There, can you walk?" Harry asked worriedly, Ron had received a very hard hit. "I think I can manage." Ron said, walking a bit towards his school clothes.

Harry watched his wizard friend as he pulled off his own shirt and started to unbutton his Quidditch uniform pants.

Ron, who was now pulling on his school pants, glanced at Harry, blushed furiously at the sight of his friend removing his pants, and paid more attention to the extremely (and suddenly) interesting tiles on the floor of the change room. Harry had undoubtedly noticed this and with a sly grin decided to fumble slightly and purposefully with the buttons of his pants.

Ron tried his best not to pay attention, but couldn't help glancing back at Harry who seemed to be having a hard time with undoing the uniform. Ron's hands were shaking he noticed, and tried without success to not fumble with his shirt and put it on.

"Mate, your shirt is on backwards." Harry snickered, watching as Ron ripped off the shirt and started to turn it around.

Ron could hardly stand this any more and said, "Would you hurry up! Hermione is probably waiting for us!" Harry grinned at Ron. "Of course, and I'll bring you to Madame Pomfrey's. That spell won't stay on much longer." Harry said, finally pulling his pants off and getting on his school uniform. Ron looked away, blushing.

As Harry and Ron walked out of the change room, the red-haired boy fell to the ground clutching his knee. "Aahh! Bloody Hell Harry, you didn't tell me it would hurt this much when the spell wore off!" Ron cried, gripping his leg tightly as blood seeped through his pants. Harry looked at Ron and decided best to bring him straight to Madame Pomfrey.

Picking him up Ron made a small squeak (A/N: yes squeak, I thought it best seeing as this is Ron) of surprise, but didn't squirm for Harry.

They walked along in silence, Ron held up by Harry's strong arms over the grounds to the school, both blushing slightly, although Ron more, especially around the ears.

Harry giggled inwardly to himself; Ron looked pretty cute blushing, with his flaming red hair…. _Did I just think Ron was cute? _Harry asked himself, nearly stopping in surprise. _Yeah mate, you did, _a small voice told him. Harry sighed to himself as they reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, pushing them open with his foot.

Luckily everyone was in their dormitories and didn't bother Harry and Ron as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

_Oh well, at least Ron should be cured by morning, _Harry thought as Madame Pomfrey came rushing in to see to Ron.

Before Madame Pomfrey told Harry it was time to go, Harry bid Ron a goodnight, and went off alone to the dormitories. Little did he know how not alone he was….

_Good? Bad? Continue? Duh! Who doesn't want to finish a cliffhanger! Need at least 4 reviews to continue, I need to know you people like it. _


	2. Harry Hurt

Starthedemonhorse: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BEING DRIVEN INSANE HERE! I am truly and eternally sorry for making everyone wait so long for this but I have been very busy lately. On my honour (exactly what honour I don't know…) I am going to write these stories and chapters quicker and get them on here as soon as possible. Anyway, this is the 2nd chapter of my Harry Potter story. OH! I cannot stand the wait until the next movie comes out! What about you peoples? November 18th seems so far away right now! But, getting of the topic of the story, (not entirely but, w/e) Enjoy and leave reviews, they don't write themselves ya know. But I think u people have left enough reviews for the first chapter I could just finish with out having to ask for any!

Reviewers to be recognized (rtbr):

Blackblue phoenix: You can't even start to imagine how many people have told me I'm weird, and I just like to take it as a compliment now a days, so thanx!

Birds of morrigan: Ya, my stories are a bit short, but I'm trying to make myself write longer chapters. Thanx for the review!

To sasukesfang, xxStarDreamerxx, Domina Malfoy, Chat, elephantsrocmysox, Krazy-Katy, silvrmyst, thank you all for the kind reviews, and I will make sure you all find out what happens to Harry and Ron. I LUV YA ALL!

Disclaimer: **Sigh**, the part of writing a fanfiction I hate the most, well…here goes…

I……I…… I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **huff, huff, huff** there, I …I said it. Phew, glad that's over with.

Series: Harry Potter

Torture: Chapter 2 

Harry bid Ron a goodnight and left the hospital wing, walking along in silence save the footsteps that echoed off the dark corridor hallways. A second pair of footsteps joined the first, making a melody of echoes around in the darkness. "Hello Potter." A deep malicious voice said from behind the emerald-eyed boy. "Malfoy! What do you want?" Harry said, turning around to an empty corridor. "Wh-Where are you?" Harry said, coming into a frightened state as he whirled around wildly in search of the blonde. "I'm right here, Harry." Malfoy said, suddenly becoming visible as he pulled off a cloak made of a silky material. "Like my new cloak? I think it fits me very well, hm Potter?" Malfoy circled Harry slowly, sweeping the cloak he now held in his arms across the floor. "What is it that you came here for Malfoy?" Harry asked again, following the other boy with hate filled eyes.

"For you of course Harry, why else would I be here?" Draco stated, suddenly going under his cloak again, becoming transparent and unseen to the eyes of Harry. "Why are you doing this?" Harry said, whirling around again, in search of the invisible blonde. A voice slithered into Harry's ear, so close Harry froze from its touch. "So I can have you Harry." The voice said, a tongue coming out from thin air and sliding along the edge of Harry's ear. Jumping away Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the last known place of Malfoy, casting the Flippendo spell to try and take the cloak off. The spell hit the wall and echoed against the eerily quiet corridor, making a shiver run down Harry's spine at the thought of where Malfoy could be at that moment.

Hands were pulled behind his back, wrapped up in a strong spell. Mouth shut tight from an Imobulous curse. Legs pulled together as though a cord had appeared to restrict movement, climbing its way up to his arms and binding them to his sides. Harry was unable to move, falling to the floor in a confused state, hitting the floor with a loud 'thud' that echoed as well across the halls and played back to him as though it were mocking him. A laugh filled the halls, a boy appeared in front of Harry with his wand held high above him, soon reaching down to come in front of Harry's face. "Bastard…" Harry mumbled, before a spell was cast and he fell unconscious, the last thing to be seen was a blonde boy, reaching towards him with a pale hand…

The sun spread over the unmoving body of Ronald Weasley the next morning in the hospital wing. Blue eyes open slowly as the sun ran it's light over the freckled face, making them stand out. Sitting up, Ron rubbed his eyes gently, and leant over himself to run a hand down his leg. No pain came to him, and he smiled, knowing that he would be able to go and see Harry once Madame Pomfrey let him out.

Almost on que, the woman came out from her room, but did not come over to Ron. Instead, she ran out the doors without even a side-glance at the red haired boy lying confused in bed.

Deciding he was well enough, he got up and changed quickly into his school clothes. It was a weekend, but he had left his other more casual clothes in the Gryffindor dormitories.

Walking down the hallways towards the tower he resided in, Ron noticed Madame Pomfrey with Professor McGonagall and Percy running back towards the Hospital wing, with a floating stretcher between them all. Ron only needed to catch the glimpse of short black hair and a flash of bright green eyes to run after them.

**_Oh no, what happened to Harry? Maybe HE gave Harry another dream. I hope Harry's all right, he has to be. Please, Godric let him be O.K. _**Ron thought as he raced towards the Hospital Wing where the others had already entered.

He had been laid down beside the bed where Ron had once been, and a trail of blood followed to the edge of the bed, and then smeared the sheets in a gore of red colour. "What happened?" Ron practically yelled as he came through the doors to the large room.

"Mr. Weasley, please stay calm. Madame Pomfrey will be able to heal him and he will make a full recovery. Mr. Potter needs to be tended to at the moment. We will come and get you and Ms. Granger when we are finished." Professor McGonagall said to Ron, leading him to the door in tears. As the big wooden doors shut closed behind him, Ron ran full sprint towards the Gryffindor tower once again, but not to find Harry there, to find Hermione.

"Ron! Oh my gosh, what did you do? Run from the Quidditch pitch or something? You're sweating! And…" The brunette girl suddenly stopped, seeing that not only was Ron sweating from all the running he had done, but tears streaked his face, and were running down his neck and soaking his robes as well. "Ron? Are you alright? Where's Harry? Neither you nor Harry came back last night after Quidditch practice. Did something happen?" Although there were a lot of questions in her speech, she said them slowly and comfortingly to Ron, as he sat down in almost a shocked state into a comfy chair by the roaring fire.

Ron explained every thing to Hermione, how he had been hit with the bludger, how Harry had healed it (although he decided to leave out the part of Harry taking so damn long with his pants), and then they went to the Hospital Wing so he could be fully healed. Ron was confused about why Harry hadn't returned, but then he told Hermione what he had seen as he was coming back to the tower.

"McGonagall told me to leave and that…sniff…she would tell us when we could see him. I…I don't know what happened to him though. All I saw was a lot of blood on him. Oh Hermione! I hope to Godric he's alright!" Ron burst out, throwing his head into his folded arms and sobbing onto the leather material of the chair. Hermione came over and patted his shaking shoulders. "It'll be alright Ron. Harry will be just fine. You'll see."

_I hope this chapter was O.K. Please leave reviews, I'm not asking much, just something that acknowledges that you peeps are reading my stories and telling me if I did something wrong, but put it in a friendly way so as not to flame me. Thanx, I'm glad that I finished this chapter and frankly I'm pretty impressed at myself! I FEEL ON TOP OF THE WORLD! Damn my homework isn't finished! There goes my happy feeling of ruling the world. ** sigh **Oh well. Next chapter up soon!_


	3. feelings recieved

Starthedemonhorse: I do not know what I have gotten myself into. I am doing so many things at once I can't keep track. Okay, do this chapter, and then work on other stories. Okay, my week is planned out then. Now, onto Torture: chapter 3. I know I sound like I'm sick minded and all from that last chapter, but don't worry, every thing will be okay. Take deep breaths. Okay? Good. Now then, this chapter should be interesting. I would like to give recognition to elaphantsrocmysox; Wanda; silvrmyst and xxStarDreamerxx for the reviews, and here is your next chapter! Enjoy!

Series: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Yes, that's right, I totally own Harry Potter. Of course……uhuh……righto……I'll just sneak off, right now…bye.

Torture: Chapter 3

Hermione paced the length of the Gryfindor common room for the 211th time that afternoon. There had been no word from McGonagall for the whole morning and now the time was 1:48pm. "Oh for Godric's sake!" Ron yelled out, just as the professor herself rushed into the room. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please follow me." She said, then leaving the room down the corridor.

In moments the party of 3 were down in the Infirmary of the school, standing in front of the wooden doors. "He is alright, and he is well to go home most likely by Monday, but by gentle with him." The teacher said, opening the doors to reveal the bright room, filled with the light of the afternoon.

The 3rd bed down on the right side of the room, laid the raven-haired boy. "Harry…" Ron said, running over to the bed and looking upon the boy's face.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said weakly, looking over to his friends. Hermione smiled, concern in her eyes.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning onto the bed. "Well, better than last night for sure." Harry replied, trying to sit up. "So, H-Harry, can you tell us what happened?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound like she was prodding. "Well, actually, I…I don't remember any thing, any thing at all." He said, scratching his head thoughtfully, trying to recall the events of yesterday. "I remember leaving the hospital wing and going back to the dormitories, then nothing. I don't even remember getting to the dorm at all." Harry confessed, looking at both his friends in turn.

"We have inspected his memory, but we haven't been able to trace anything yet. Whomever took Harry last night did an extremely good job on the memory." McGonagall said, coming over to speak to them. "We will be investigating further, but for now Harry can rest." The professor said as her final words before leaving the hospital wing. Percy came over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "In case it might help, I found you in the Huffelpuff corridor, unconscious and bleeding heavily. I could've sworn you were dead." The redhead implied, getting up. "Thank-you Percy." Harry smiled at the older boy, making Ron turn away blushing.

_Could he like Percy? _Ron thought to himself as his older brother left the room. Harry smiled as Percy left. "I don't know what I would've done without your brother Ron." He said, looking over to Ron who was blushing slightly. "You alright Ron?" Harry asked his friend, who turned and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm okay mate, just worried about you at the moment." Ron replied, looking directly at Harry. Hermione smiled at her two friends as she stood and headed for the door. "Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked, almost a bit worried of being alone with Harry. "Just back to the dormitories. Besides, I have some Transfiguration homework I need to finish up." She said, smiling again to herself and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"So, Ron. How is your leg anyway?" Harry said, nervous. "Oh, right. It's fully healed, thanks to you for brining me here." Ron smiled to his friend, still blushing. Harry smiled as well, staring at his sheets. Ron moved over slightly, his hand brushing across Harry's. "Uh…sorry." He stammered, taking his hand sharply up away from the other boy's. "Don't…" Harry said, bringing his own bandaged hand up to Ron's and holding it. The red-haired boy collapsed onto Harry, who winced slightly but wrapped his arms around his friend. "Harry, I was so worried about you, I-I didn't know what had happened to you. I was really scared." Tears trailed across his face, dropping onto the bed. Harry smiled, saying, "It's okay Ron, I'm here now. And I'm not going to let anything take me from you." Harry hugged Ron tighter, even though it was hurting him. Ron pulled back, feeling Harry wince again.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that…you're in pain." Ron said, moving away, but Harry wouldn't take that. He took Ron's shoulder's, moving the other boy to face him. "I would feel all the pain in the world just to have you by me…" Harry took a hand and placed it on Ron's cheek, pulling him closer. Ron tilted his head as Harry leaned in, pressing their lips together. Ron moaned: he had been wanting to do this for a long time. Harry smiled into the kiss, licking Ron's bottom lip, teasing him. Ron opened his mouth, admitting Harry. Ron leaned forward even more, coming closer to Harry's body.

"Ron, I want you to know that, I always wanted us to be like this…" Harry said quietly, looking into Ron's blue eyes. "Me too…"Ron replied leaning closer again, but before they could do anything, Madame Pomfrey rushed in. Harry and Ron looked towards her, moving slightly apart but still holding hands. "I'm sorry Mr.Weasley but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Harry is going to need some rest." She said, just as the headmaster came in as well. "Okay. See you later Harry. Professor Dumbledore." Ron nodded towards the headmaster and left the room, taking a last glance at Harry.

Ron walked by himself back to the dormitories. They were dark because it had become late, and the corridors were mostly empty from students because there was nothing more to do but go to their houses and do homework.

Along the way to Gryfindor tower, Ron thought about what had happened between him and Harry…

"_Ron, I want you to know that, I always wanted us to be like this…" _Ron thought about that line. _"I always wanted us to be like this…"_

Ron smiled; he did too.

So, how was it? Just a short chapter but an important one at that. Hold tight and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanx! (don't forget reviews!)


	4. Fred and George

Starthedemonhorse: Darn it, I'm trying to update more often, so…………please don't hurt me……….And here is the next chapter! YAY!Okay I'll move along now….

Disclaimer: I don't own. Darn it…………

Series: Harry Potter

WARNING: turn back now if you do not like or disagree with yaoi or shounen ai. Thank you.

Torture: Chapter 4 

"_You want to know what happened to your precious Harry don't you Ronald?"_ A voice slithered around the four-poster-bed that Ron Weasley was sleeping on, or trying to at least.

"_Why do you think he came back bloody and in pain? Why do you think his memory was modified?" _The voice came across Ron's left ear, and he opened his eyes quickly, whipped his head around to see whom the voice belonged to. "Who's there?" Ron whispered, not wanting to alarm his fellow students.

"_I had to, because that's what I am here for. To torture you both into insanity…" _The slithering sound seemed to move about Ron, circling him like a vulture, ready to kill. Ron flung his arms around but they hit nothing save the curtains. Suddenly a splitting pain erupted from Ron's temple, and he screamed in horror, waking his dorm mates in an instant. Dean ran up to Ron saying "Ron what is it? What's happening?" Seamus joined him, trying to hold Ron down from thrashing about the room. Ron screamed and gripped the sides of his head as though it was splitting in two. Neville stood from his bed and ran to Ron's side, putting a hand on the red headed boy's shoulder.

The pain continued for a few more moments before it died away, and Ron's throat was entirely dry from screaming. Hermione and some other Gryfindor's opened the door to the room and looked inside. "Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked, coming into the room. "Dean what happened?" She questioned when the other wouldn't answer. "I dunno, he just started screaming. He was holding onto his head like it was burning or something." Dean explained, placing Ron on his bed with Neville and Seamus' help.

"It, it hurts…" Ron mumbled, closing his eyes and crying. Percy ran into the room with the twins behind him, and went up to his younger brother, eyes filled with concern. "Ron, what is it?" He asked, sitting beside his sibling and putting a hand on the shaking shoulder. "Pain…unbearable…hurts…" Ron stammered out, his eyes still shut tight. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and stared ahead of him as though possessed. "R-Ron?" Hermione said, backing up slightly. Ron stood, with Percy getting up beside him. Every one stared at Ron, as though he was suddenly going to pull out his wand and curse them all.

He didn't, but he mumbled, "Harry…" and ran off towards the Hospital Wing, Hermione trying desperately to keep up. Percy ran after him, flying down the hallways and keeping pace right behind his brother. Fred and George had come along too, their normal mischief filled eyes now clouded with concern for their brothers safety. Soon a high, piercing scream could be heard from down the hallway, at the Hospital Wing. Opening the wooden doors with a bang, Ron flew inside, followed by his brothers and Hermione. He stopped dead, and looked towards the place where Harry lay. Screaming in pain and twisting himself in his sheets was the boy-who-lived, in horror and despair he squirmed with pain again and again.

The raven-haired boy had his eyes closed, but knew there were people in his presence. "RON!" He cried, snapping his friend out of the frozen state and running to his side. "Harry! Hold on Harry!" Ron yelled at Harry's side. The emerald eyes shot open in an instant, looking around the room to find the boy he wanted to see the most. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him from the ground onto the bed. "Harry, you're going to be okay, I promise." Ron said, hugging the shaking body close to him, closing his eyes. Harry stopped shivering and relaxed as best he could into the warm embrace. "R-Ron…it hurts…" Harry said, as though he was a young child running to his mother to put a band aide on his scratched knee.

But Ron couldn't do that, no, there was much more to be done. Ron held Harry tightly but gently, not wanting to hurt the other any more than had already been done. "Ron, help me. Don't let him hurt me." Harry cried, rubbing his face into Ron's shoulder.

Fred and George, had the situation been different, would've made a smart comment by now, seeing their brother holding the boy-who-lived, but neither did and they silently agreed to fool about it later.

"I won't Harry. I won't." Ron replied just as the headmaster and Madame Pomfrey ran into the room. Ron released Harry, allowing the two teachers to inspect the other boy.

Something wet dripped onto Ron's shoulder, and he discovered that his entire shoulder was soaked. He touched the fabric of his clothes, and noticed that the liquid was in fact red. "Ron! You're bleeding!" Hermione cried, coming over and trying to wipe some of the blood off to reveal a large gash on the side of his head. He felt faint and dizzy, sick and wanted to lie down. The blood continued to run down his face, obscuring his view as it ran over his eye. He collapsed to the floor from blood loss, and the last thing he saw was Fred coming over to pick him up.

A young girl sat in a chair between two beds, holding a flower between her fingers. There was a groan, and the red-haired boy sat up, holding his head. "Ow…"He grumbled, closing his eyes tightly. "AH! Ron!" The girl jumped from her position in the chair and wrapped her arms tightly about the boy, squeezing him in a crushing hug. "Yes…Hello to you too 'Mione." Ron breathed out, or tried to. "Ronald Weasley! You don't know how much you scared us! Thank goodness you're alright!" She cried, still hugging. "You might want to let him go before you crush him there, Hermione." George said from another bed he and Fred were sitting on, playing wizard chess. The brunette blushed and let go of Ron, sitting back on the bed. "How is Harry doing?" Ron asked quietly, looking around to find the other boy. "Well, Ron…don't get upset or anything, but he was brought to Saint Mungo's after what happened yesterday. He'll be back soon though, Professor Dumbledore told us he would be fine, and that he can go back to classes by the end of the month in a week." She said, trying to keep calm so that Ron wouldn't do anything to rational. "Okay. As long as he can be taken care of away from here. I don't want him to get hurt." Ron said, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Speaking of which! Fred, if you will." George said, jumping up and introducing his twin like a circus act. Fred turned around and made movements that indicated someone was hugging him. "Oh Harry!" He moaned with a grin, swaying his hips lightly. Hermione sat still, and tried to hide her face as she snickered quietly. George walked over and replaced his brother's hands with his own. "Oh Ron!" George said, moving his hands up and down Fred. Ron looked furious, his face turning beat-red. "Knock it off you two!" He screamed, getting up from the bed and tackling his brothers. Fred and George were knocked to the floor, but still smiled. "Aw, poor Ronny-kins has a boyfriend!" Fred teased, getting up quickly and grabbing George as well. "I wouldn't be talking, I see the way you eye each other…." Ron said half jokingly. Fred and George gasped. "How could ya tell! We've been keepin' it a secret!" Fred moved beside George, smiling. George placed his hand on Fred's hip, grabbing his twin tightly. Hermione just turned away. "You two might want to stop that unless you want the whole school to know…" She said. "Oh yeah? And how is that Hermione?" Fred asked, pushing his hip slightly into George. "Because Colin is at the doorway…" Hermione giggled as the twins turned around and saw the young boy. "Hey Colin! One for the Daily Prophet!" George said, turning towards Fred and kissing him. There was a flash and the picture was taken. Hermione was stunned at the act, surprised that even the twins would do something like that. Colin smiled as the camera processed the photo.

Ron was staring out the window again, thinking of Harry and what had happened that night. _I know I can recognize that voice…_he thought, recalling the incident._ You want to know what happened to your precious Harry don't you Ronald?_

_Why do you think he came back bloody and in pain? Why do you think his memory was modified?………_The words played over and over and Ron slowly began to realize the voice belonged to……….

Next chapter up soon, I promise! Hold tight! You'll find out! Reviews please!


	5. Realizing

Starthedemonhorse: Well, I must say this is probably my best story yet! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! Thank-you to every one! I love you all! By the way, sorry to those who don't really like the couple but I just can't resist Fred/George couples. I love them so much. So here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Series: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: yes yes we already know that there is no possible way any of us can own anything…so I don't own this

Torture: Chapter 5-Realizing

Ron was shocked. He never thought any one could go as low as this. "Ron? You okay mate?" Fred asked, staring at his brother. Ron just stared out the window, looking at the lake outside. "It's him, he's the one that has been doing this to us. How could he?" Ron stood up quickly, making every one in the room jump. "Who Ron? Who did this?" Hermione asked, realizing what Ron was talking about. "It was…" Before Ron could say any thing, Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and over to Ron's bed. "You shouldn't stand up so quickly. That was a nasty gash on your head young man, now sit down!" The nurse said, pushing Ron to the bed forcefully (A.N.- I am so mean, I won't even let Ron tell every one else who did it…).

Remembering the reason he was in the Hospital Wing in the first place, Ron felt the side of his head. He felt some dried blood, but other wise the cut had been sealed. "What caused that injury any way Ron?" George asked, returning to the game of chess he and Fred were playing. "I…I'm not sure. I couldn't have hit my head off any thing in the hallways, but, that pain…that horrible pain. It might've caused it." Ron said thoughtfully, thinking about the previous night.

"Well, what ever caused it was very powerful, I am having a hard time healing you!" Madame Pomfrey said, rubbing some sort of potion on the wound. "Ouch!" It stung, but it was gentler than the pain he had endured the other day. "Ron, what were you saying, just before Madame Pomfrey came in?" Hermione asked, glancing at the nurse. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to do my job. There, that's the best I can do for now. Come see me again tomorrow morning. You are free to go to your dormitories." She said, putting down the potion bottle and going straight into her office. Ron stood up, feeling a little dizzy but was able to walk. "I know who it is. I know who's been doing this to Harry and me. It's M-" The Headmaster glided into the room as Ron started heading to the door. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. I am afraid I have some bad news…" Dumbledore trailed off for a moment. (A.N.- tsk tsk, shame on me…) "What? What is it?" Ron asked urgently. "Mr. Potter is in serious trouble. He had another attack of that disturbance in his mind. Saint Mungo's is doing all they can but they cannot figure out what it is that is troubling poor Harry." The Headmaster said, shaking his head gravely.

"Oh no…Harry!" Hermione cried, her face in horror. "Professor Dumbledore, I know who's been doing this, it's-" Once again Ron was cut off as Percy ran into the room, sweating and breathing heavily (I am having so much fun…snicker). "Headmaster, I have the permission forms you wanted." Percy handed two sheets of paper to Dumbledore, and he looked at them, a look of relief on his face. "These permission forms are from your parents Ron and Hermione, giving you permission to go to Saint Mungo's to see Harry. It seems that you two are the only ones able to calm Harry down. You will both stay there until Harry is ready to come back, unless the circumstances are that of which the problem is not able to be fixed." Dumbledore sighed grievously, bowing his head. "No, we will fix this, Harry is going to be fine…" Ron said, looking towards the window again. Fred and George looked over to Ron with worried faces. "Go help him little brother." George said, rubbing Ron's hair affectionately. "I mean, all the girls must be so jealous of you…" Fred added, with his twin smiling. "Shut up…" Ron said, blushing. Dumbledore smiled. "Pack your things and be ready to leave by this afternoon. Meet me at the Entrance Hall by 12:00 and we will leave." The Headmaster said, then left to his office. "Come on Ron, let's go pack, then we can see Harry." Hermione said, heading towards the Gryffindor dormitories to collect her things. Ron followed along with Fred and George chanting "Ron and Harry sitting in a tree…" all the way.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-" "Oh shut up already!" Ron said, throwing a book at his brothers. "But you two are really cyuuuute together!" Fred said, batting his eyelashes. Ron scowled and put the rest of his clothes into his case. "You know, it'll be a nice break getting away from you two." Ron said, smiling. "Yeah right, you'll be crying back to us soon enough." George laughed, throwing the book back to Ron. "In your dreams." Ron smiled, going out the door towards the Entrance Hall along with Hermione. " I hope he's okay." Hermione said as they stood waiting at the doors to the school. After only a few minutes, the Headmaster appeared, ready to leave. "Good, you are both here. Let us leave now, so you can see Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, coming over to the two teenagers and taking a hold of their shoulders. "Hold on." He said, closing his eyes.

"Harry!" "Harry! How are you doing?" Hermione said, followed by Ron who rushed over to Harry. The raven-haired boy smiled as his two best friends rushed into the room. "Ron! Hermione! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Harry said, positively glowing with happiness. Dumbledore smiled, saying, "Now that you three are together, I must return to Hogwarts. I hope to see you all back in class soon." The Headmaster nodded and left the room. Harry smiled as Dumbledore left, then turned towards Ron. "I'm so glad you're here!" He cried, jumping onto Ron and hugging him. "I missed you too much!" Ron smiled, and hugged the boy in return. "I've missed you too." He said. Hermione cleared her throat in irritation and the boys released each other. "I know that you two are very happy to see each other, but we still have the problem of what is happening here." She said, tapping her foot. Ron gasped. "I can't believe I forgot to tell Professor Dumbledore! I know who's been doing this!" Ron cried, turning towards Harry. The boy-who-lived nodded, knowing exactly what Ron meant. "I've figured it out as well, it was too obvious…" Ron looked a bit taken aback. "But, your memory was modified some how, and you had no idea what had happened." Ron stated, a quizzical look on his freckled face. Harry nodded, clearly seeing his friends' point of view to the situation. "Yes, but only one person inside of the school would do this to me…" Hermione simply stood still, and continued to question herself silently in her mind. "Malfoy." Harry and Ron stated together.

Hermione gasped as the boys told her the answer to her questioning. "Of course! If you-know-who isn't the one doing this, it has to be him! We have to tell Professor Dumbledore! I'm going to borrow one of the owls here and send a message, I'll be right back!" Hermione tore out of the room and into the hallway, the door closing behind. Ron smiled as she left, knowing that she would be sending the letter now. Suddenly Harry's hand encased Ron's tightly, in a tight, but gentle grasp. "Ron, he's hurting us both, isn't he? Torturing us like we're his pets, driving us into insanity…" Harry trailed off, knowing that Ron could figure the rest out for himself. "Yes, he is… But we are going to stop him, I will… for your sake." Ron leaned down and kissed Harry gently on the forehead, reassuring the boy on the bed that every thing was going to be okay for them.

_Aww…… finally, not a cliffhanger, that's a first for me… a new record. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have writing it, and the next chapter will be coming soon! Review!_


End file.
